Old Evil, New Hero
by WindAlchemistJen
Summary: It's a century after the games and an old evil resurfaces, but a new hero must rise and take up the Master Sword to fight this evil...a hero from the most unlikely of places.This is rated PG for possible future mild violence.Chapter 11 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Nara Steps Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did, I'd be a multi-millionaire and wouldn't have to write  
these disclaimers before fics. Nintendo owns everything in the story that y'all recognize.  
Anything not recognized is mine. That means that Nara is mine, so hands off! This is my first  
Zelda fic, so be gentle.  
  
  
Old Evil, New Hero  
  
Chapter One: Nara Steps Out  
  
  
"Nara, what in the name of the Goddesses are you doing? When I leave an opening, you're  
supposed to take advantage of it by lunging with the sword, not by just standing there, looking at  
me! How you ever got to be a soldier is a mystery to me!", the Captain said during one of their  
sparring sessions.  
  
"Sorry, sir! I've been preoccupied with these strange dreams I've been having lately. I get the  
feeling that they're trying to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing. It's really weird. I see the  
castle and a white horse with unidentified riders on it being chased by a rider on a black horse,  
and I'm standing there, not helping with the drawbridge, like I usually do.", Nara said and the  
Captain shook his head.   
  
"The dreams again...Nara, if it were up to me, you'd be out of the Hylian Army long before now,  
but, somehow, Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda(all female members of the Hylian Royal  
Family are named Zelda...remember?), has taken a liking to you, though I can't explain it.  
Unfortunately, I also can't drum you out of the army, so we're stuck with you."  
  
"I'll improve, Captain! The dreams tell me that I must become a better swordsman, or else  
Hyrule will be doomed.", Nara said as she put her sword in the sheath on her back. The Captain  
shook his head.  
  
"I think I'll agree with those dreams of yours, this time, and say that you'd better improve if you  
want to be promoted out of drawbridge duty. You keep this poor swordfighting up and I'll make  
sure that not even the Goddesses themselves will place you in the fighting arm of our ranks.  
You're dismissed.", the Captain said with a long-suffering sigh, then walked off to the bar in  
Hyrule Market to get a stiff drink.  
  
Nara sighed sadly. "Oh, Din, I've done it now. How am I going to get better at fighting  
quickly?", she muttered to herself as she walked toward the stables and stopped at her horse's  
stall. The horse was a beautiful chestnut mare named Wildfire, with a white stripe running down  
her nose. Nara sighed and fed Wildfire a carrot and gently patted the horse on the neck.  
  
"Wildfire, I need a drink, and we can't go to the bar here because the Captain's there, and we  
don't want him thinking that the Goddesses have cursed him with my neverending presence. Of  
course, he thinks that anyway. So, where can we go to get a drink and let the Captain drink in  
peace?", she asked the horse. Wildfire softly snorted in response and promptly snatched a  
mouthful of hay from the floor.  
  
"We could go to Kakariko. It's nearby and we can make it back in time to avoid getting locked  
out of the castle again.", she said, answering her own question. She picked up Wildfire's saddle  
and bridle.  
  
"Okay, Kakariko Village it is, then!", Nara said with a smile, and Wildfire snorted again and  
twitched her tail at an annoying fly.  
  
Minutes later, after Nara fought with Wildfire to get the saddle and bridle on, because the mare  
was perfectly happy staying in her stall all day, they were trotting through the market. Nara felt a  
mental twinge when they passed the Temple of Time, and had an uneasy feeling that something  
very evil was about to rear its ugly head. She shrugged it off as completely normal paranoia and  
gently nudged Wildfire into a canter when they were in the vast expanse of Hyrule Field. She  
looked around at the vastness and beauty of the place as they turned to go over the bridge over  
the river and into Kakariko Village. Well, actually, Wildfire balked at going into the village and  
reared up to assert her independence.  
  
"Oh, Din, not now, Wildfire! This is why I don't trust you enough to let you stay out here on  
your own. You'll run off and I'll have to chase you around Hyrule to get you back, with the guys  
opting to laugh their heads off instead of helping! Now are you going to be a good horse and go  
into the village so I can tie you up and not have you run off, or do I have to get off and push you  
into the village and you don't get carrots tonight with your dinner? Your choice.", she said  
sternly.  
  
The horse seemed to think it over, then trotted up the stairs and into the village. Nara smiled  
triumphantly and rode the horse over to the bar and dismounted, her left foot getting caught in  
the stirrup,causing her to lose her balance and nearly fall, until she grabbed onto the saddle.  
Cursing under her breath, she disentangled her foot from the stirrup and tied Wildfire to the  
hitching post outside the bar. She looked at the horse, who seemed to be smiling. She shrugged  
and headed toward the bar's entrance when she heard a growl and hiss, followed by a high  
pitched scream.   
  
"What the hell?", she muttered to herself as she looked int he direction of the sounds and was  
surprised to see a glowing red fairy trapped under the paws of a cat.  
  
"Help me!", the fairy screamed.  
  
"Huh. I thought fairies never left the forest. This is a first. Maybe the fairy got bored in the forest  
and just wanted some excitement. Well, she certainly found it.", she muttered to herself as she  
approached the cat.  
  
"Bad kitty! Let the fairy go! Shoo!", she shouted at the cat. The cat hissed at Nara, but refused to  
let the fairy go. Nara sighed and picked up the cat, who hissed even more and lashed out at her  
with razor sharp claws, catching her on her arm, through the armor.  
  
"Ow! Damn cat!", she exclaimed, dropping the feline, who trotted off smugly, its tail held high.  
The fairy flew over to her.  
  
"Thank you! You saved me from that nasty cat! I'm in your debt forever, so I'm going to hang  
out with you for the rest of both of our lives.", the fairy said happily. Nara sighed again.  
  
"Okay, that's great...that's just great.", she said as she walked into the bar for her stiff drink,  
followed by the fairy.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I'm taking suggestions for the name of the fairy, and will write part two when I  
have a name for the fairy. So, if you want part 2, review! Hey, that rhymed! 


	2. Chapter 2: Nara's MisAdventures Begin

Disclaimer: Again,I don't own Zelda. If I did, I'd be working on the next game instead of writing  
this chapter of my fic. Also, I'd be a multi-millionaire, and anything I typed in this story would  
be canon. Still, anything you recognize from Ocarina of Time is owned by Nintendo and Shigeru  
Miyamoto. Anything you don't recognize is mine, and mine alone.  
  
Old Evil, New Hero  
  
Chapter 2: Nara's (Mis)Adventures Begin  
  
  
In the Kakariko Village Pub, Nara and Natl(finally thought up a name), the fairy who Nara had  
saved from the cat, took a seat at the bar. Nara removed her helmet, allowing her shoulder length  
dark blond hair fall down. She was around 5 feet, seven inches in height with piercing blue  
eyes(forgot her physical description in Chapter One, my bad ^_^;;), and she was built like a  
fighter, not a very good one, but one nonetheless. The bartender walked over to take her order.  
  
"I'd like an ale please, on the rocks, if you don't mind.", she said to the bartender. Giving her a  
strange look, the bartender nodded and walked off to fill her order. She sighed and looked at the  
fairy hovering over her shoulder. The soldiers assigned to Kakariko Village looked at her  
strangely, noticing the fairy.   
  
"What am I supposed to be doing, Fairy?", she asked and the fairy flew in front of her face and  
glowed a bright red.  
  
"Natl.", the fairy said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Natl. That's my name.", Natl said in slight frustration at the Hylian's denseness. Nara nodded.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Natl. I'm Nara, soldier in the Hylian Army, assigned to drawbridge duty at  
Hyrule Castle.", she said with a slight smile as the bartender brought her the drink, still looking  
at her and the fairy strangely.   
  
"What's their problem?", Natl asked. "Haven't they ever seen a fairy before?"  
  
Nara chuckled.  
  
"I don't know, but they've certainly never seen one following a Hylian around before. We've all  
only heard of a fairy following a Hylian around in the legend of the Hero of Time, but that was a  
long time ago. Fairies are very rarely seen, if at all, outside the Lost Woods, to the east of Hyrule  
Field. No one ventures into the Lost Woods because of the stories of people going in and never  
coming out. I've heard that anyone venturing into the Lost Woods will turn into a monster.  
Anyway, what am I supposed to be doing?",she said.  
  
"What do you mean, what are you supposed to be doing?", Natl asked, confused.  
  
"I do my job helping to raise and lower the drawbridge at the castle, but I have a feeling that I'm  
supposed to be doing something more. I ride past the Temple of Time and get this feeling that  
I'm supposed to go there and accept a quest, but I don't know what, and my fighting skills aren't  
good enough to go questing yet. So, what do I do? Do you know, Natl?", she said and Natl shook  
her head.  
  
"I don't know. Just do what you think you should be doing.", the fairy said with a shrug.  
  
"Which is...?", Nara asked, trying to prompt further hints.  
  
"That's for you to figure out.", Natl said in exasperation. Nara sighed and downed half of the ale  
in a few swallows.  
  
Meanwhile, in a secret cave near Death Mountain, a couple of men were speaking.  
  
"Soon, the Master will be reborn, after a century of rest. On the next full moon, we take this  
potion to the crater of Death Mountain and use the volcano's heat to release the magic and  
Ganon(Did anyone else but me see this coming? Ganon's the only major Zelda bad guy that I  
know anything about.So,I had to choose him ^_^;;) will rise again! Mwahahahahaha!", the taller  
of the two men said, the other looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Why does it take so long to gather the ingredients for the potion? My horse is still tired.", the  
second man said.  
  
"How should I know? The book said that it takes a few weeks to get the stuff for the potion, and  
we took a few weeks to gather the ingredients, just like the book said. Never argue with the  
books, it's always right!", he said, and the second man shrugged.   
  
"Whatever.", he said and walked out of the cave.  
  
The first man chuckled evilly.  
  
"Soon. Soon I shall be the right hand man of the new ruler of Hyrule! Mwahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Back at Kakariko, Nara took out her watch to check the time.   
  
"Oh Goddesses, we've got to get back to the castle now!", she exclaimed as she finished off her  
ale, threw a few rupees at the bartender, enough to pay for the drink, picked up her helmet and  
ran outside. She put on her helmet and mounted Wildfire, after untying her from the hitching  
post.  
  
Meanwhile, Natl was fluttering agitatedly.  
  
"What? Why do we have to get to the castle now? What happens if we don't?", the fairy asked.   
"Well, we'll get locked out all night, for one thing, for another, they say monsters come out at  
night and harass travellers out in Hyrule Field.", Nara explained as she tried to get the horse to  
move.  
  
"Oh.", Natl said in understanding.  
  
"Come on, Wildfire! Do you want us to get locked out of the castle? If you don't move this  
instant, no carrots when we get back home!", she threatened. The horse seemed to think about  
her threat, and started cantering toward the entrance/exit of Kakariko Village.  
  
At the castle, the drawbridge crew was watching her from the windows.  
  
"Hurry up and raise the drawbridge, she's coming!", said one.  
  
"I'm on it! Maybe we'll get to see her try to fight the monsters that will go after her tonight. That  
should sharpen her fighting skills.", another laughed, causing everyone else to laugh.  
  
Nara looked on in shock as she saw the drawbridge being raised. When she reached the castle,  
she was angry.  
  
"Oh, come on and let me in! It's not dark yet!", she shouted at the men.  
  
"You know the rules, Nara. Anyone not inside the castle by twilight gets locked out to deal with  
the monsters. Have a nice time fighting them! Hahahaha!"  
  
Natl flew up beside Nara's head.  
  
"That's not a nice thing for them to do to you, Nara.", the fairy said.  
  
Nara sighed.  
  
"I know, Natl, but there's nothing I can do. I'm out here and they're in there."  
  
Just then, night fell and she dismounted Wildfire, unsheathed her sword, and unhooked her  
shield from the strap holding it onto her back, prepared to fight the monsters.  
  
As expected a couple of Stalkids popped up from the ground and slowly approached her to  
attack. Acting quickly, she eyed the closest one, and, in one swipe of her sword, beheaded it. The  
Stalkid stumbled about for a few seconds before stumbling into her sword, killing itself.  
  
Meanwhile, the drawbridge crew was enjoying the "entertainment".  
  
"Stalkids. That should sharpen her skills a bit, but, then again, even a child can defeat a  
Stalkid.", said one of the soldiers.  
"Just what is going on here?", said a feminine, but regal sounding voice.  
  
"Nothing, Your Highness.", one of the soldiers said as they all bowed to Princess Zelda.  
  
"We'll see.", Zelda said as she looked out through the window and saw Nara fighting the  
Stalkids. Her skills had actually improved from just that small amount of practice, it appeared.  
  
Zelda turned toward the soldiers and looked at them with an icy glare.  
  
"Let her in."  
  
"Pardon, Your Highness? Did you say to let her in? You know the rules are that anyone not  
inside the castle at night gets to deal with the monsters, no exceptions."  
  
"I know, but I want to let her in. I have a feeling that she will be important to all of Hyrule in the  
near future and I don't want her killed by monsters before then. Understood?", Zelda said, and  
the soldier bowed.  
  
"Your wish is my command. Lower the bridge!"  
  
Nara was surprised to see the drawbridge lowering as she decapitated another Stalkid. She put  
up her sword and shield and mounted Wildfire again. The horse refused to move again.  
  
"Not now, Wildfire. Let's get inside the castle, you stupid horse!" ,she shouted at the horse. Just  
then, a Stalkid popped up right in front of Wildfire, spooking the horse. The mare reared up  
partly out of fright, partly out of revenge for Nara calling her stupid, causing Nara to lose her  
balance in the saddle and fall off backward, landing on her head. Her helmet was knocked off in  
the process. She stared up at the night sky for a few seconds before the darkness of  
unconsciousness claimed her.   
  
Seeing this, Zelda ran outside and knelt by Nara while a few soldiers tried to calm down the  
spooked horse. The Princess looked at some of the soldiers who were just standing there.  
  
"Get her into the castle. She's going to be Hyrule's next hero. The Triforce itself is telling me  
this.", Zelda said as the soldiers began to move. They picked up Nara, while Zelda picked up her  
helmet, and started carrying her to the castle.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Part 3 will come after I have a few more reviews. For this part, if it doesn't  
seem as good as Chapter One, it's probably because I was typing around a minor case of  
Writer's Block. Well, see y'all in part 3! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Nara Hyrule's New Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. All I own of Zelda are my game cartridges, and a  
few Japanese mangas. The rest is Nintendo's. Except for Nara, and any other character you don't  
recognize.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nara: A New Hope for Hyrule  
  
A/N:Cheesy title, I know, but I couldn't resist taking a slight Star Wars spin on the titling of this  
chapter and the two after it. You have been warned! No, I won't be using the titles of the Star  
Wars Prequels because I can't think of something for The Phantom Menace that won't sound  
completely idiotic, and Attack of the Clones is too stupid in its own right. So, anyway, on with  
the story!  
  
  
"Your Highness, I think she's waking up.", Nara was dimly aware of hearing someone say. Her  
head throbbed with the headache resulting from Wildfire, more or less, throwing her off.  
  
"Damn horse.", she muttered softly as she felt a cold, wet cloth being placed on her forehead.  
She opened her eyes and saw a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, and wearing, what  
she recognized as what the castle's servants wear.   
  
"Oh good, you're awake.", the servant said as she set the bowl of cold water on the table beside  
the bed.  
  
Nara looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, Natl hovering nervously by her head.  
"Where am I?", she asked and the servant smiled warmly at her.  
  
"You're in the castle. After you fell off your horse, the Princess had the men at the drawbridge  
bring you here. Then she ordered us to look after you until you've recovered enough for her to  
talk to you. I think she has a quest for you. She's been pretty nervous lately."  
  
"A quest. Well, that's just great. The most incompetant fighter in the Hylian Army and she  
chooses me for a quest.", Nara said sarcastically.  
  
"Her Highness didn't order this quest. She said that it was Destiny, but is afraid that current  
circumstances might be rushing you into battles that you're not ready for.", the servant said, but  
Nara stopped her.  
  
"What circumstances?"  
  
"The Princess believes that Ganon might be resurrected and that he might try to take over Hyrule  
again."  
  
Nara laughed.  
"Ganon? That's impossible. The Hero of Time killed him off a century ago and he hasn't  
resurfaced since then. If he were so intent on taking Hyrule, he would've come back long ago,  
but he hasn't. Why? Because he's dead, that's why!", Nara said, but noticed the servant looking  
toward the door, and stand, bowing slightly.  
  
"Your Highness. She's awake."  
  
"I can see that. You may leave.", Princess Zelda said to the servant, who bowed again and left  
the room. After the servant left, Zelda looked down at Nara.  
  
"Your Highness.", Nara said with a slight nod of her head as a substitute for a bow. "Sorry I  
can't get up, that damned horse was getting revenge on me because I called her stupid. I know it  
sounds crazy, but it's the truth."  
  
Zelda just nodded, though she didn't really believe a word of it.  
  
"Okay, umm...what's your name, again?", Zelda queried.  
  
"Nara, Your Highness."  
  
Zelda smiled at her.  
  
"You can call me Zelda, Nara. And who's this?", she asked as she saw the glowing, red fairy  
hovering near Nara's head.  
  
"That's Natl. I saved her from a cat, so she decided to follow me wherever I go."  
  
"I see. Now, I need to talk with you about something very important.", Zelda said.  
  
"I know...your servant told me. What's going on?"  
  
Zelda sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you learned the story of the Hero of Time and how he saved Hyrule from Ganon  
a century ago.", she said and Nara nodded.  
  
"Of course. What Hylian child hasn't learned it?"  
  
Zelda nodded and continued.  
  
"I feel that a great evil might be trying to gain power, and Hyrule needs another Hero to get rid  
of the evil before it becomes powerful enough to take over this land. Well, to put it more  
frankly, I think Ganon might be trying to come back. Some of my soldiers report that they have  
seen a strange man riding around Hyrule gathering things for something unknown(a/n:Nicely  
vague, don't you think? I like being vague! ^_^). When questioned about it, he claimed to be  
creating a new recipe for stew, but some of the things aren't in any stew we've ever heard of. So,  
we know he's lying.", Zelda explained, and Nara blinked in confusion.  
  
"And where do I fit into all of this?", she asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that.", Zelda said, a bit huffily. "Anyway, I've been having strange feelings, one  
of them pertains to who the next Hero will be."  
  
"Who will it be?", Nara asked, now fully interested in what the Princess had to say.  
  
"The new Hero of Hyrule is you, Nara. That's why I made sure you were kept in the Army in the  
hopes that your fighting would improve in battle."  
  
"But they haven't because the Captain kept me on drawbridge duty. My only real battle was  
against those Stalkids, but they were no challenge, even to me."  
  
"Nara, destiny is calling for you to take up the legendary blade, the Master Sword, and defeat  
this evil. You're Hyrule's only hope(a/n: Yep, I meant for that to sound like "Help me, Obi-wan  
Kenobi.You're my only hope." Why? Because I'm also a Star Wars nut),and you can defeat this  
evil only with the Master Sword. Destiny says that you will accept this quest.", Zelda said and  
Nara nodded.  
  
"If Destiny says that I must accept, and if Fate agrees, then I must accept. Where is the  
Legendary Blade, now?"  
  
"It's been moved back to the Temple of Time after it spent several decades sleeping in the Lost  
Woods. My grandmother had it found and moved back just before she died. Are you strong  
enough to go to the Temple?"  
  
Nara nodded. "Yes. We'll see if the Master Sword chooses me as the next Hero. If so, then I'll  
accept this quest to save Hyrule."  
  
"Very well. I'll meet you at the Temple."  
  
Meanwhile, those same two men were still waiting for the next full moon.  
  
"Just a few more days and we'll be able to resurrect the Master!", the taller of the two said with  
maniacal glee.  
  
"Hey, the Princess found someone who could possibly be the next Hero of Hyrule.", the other  
man said.  
  
"What?! How do you know this?"  
  
"I heard some of the guards at the castle talking.They seemed to be surprised that the one who  
might be chosen is one of their own."  
  
"A Hylian soldier will be the next Hero? Well, we'll see if he...", the first man started to say, but  
was interrupted by the second.  
  
"She. The soldier in question is a female, from what I've heard. They're surprised because she's  
not that good with a sword."  
  
"Excellent! If she's not good with a sword then that means that, in her hands, the Master Sword  
will be ineffective, and the Master will take over and rule Hyrule! Ahahahahahaha!", the first  
man said. "Okay, let's go see exactly what this girl is made of.", he added and they walked out  
of their lair.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Temple of Time, Nara looked at the gleaming sword that was sticking in the  
Pedestal of Time.  
  
"Wow. So the Master Sword does exist. It's not a mere legend, but is reality.(a/n:I know that  
Zelda already told her that it exists, but Nara's really not that smart and didn't pick up on that  
revelation)", she said.  
  
"Yes, it is real, and, if you are, indeed, the next Hero, you can pull the sword out of the pedestal  
because only the Hero can do so. Go ahead. Try to pull it out.", Zelda said and Nara grabbed a  
hold of the Master Sword's hilt with both hands and pulled with all of her strength. The sword  
stayed in the stone pedestal for a few seconds before slowly beginning to slide out. Finally, a few  
seconds later, it slid free and Nara held it high over her head.  
  
"So, my feelings were right. You are the next Hero. I take it that you now accept the huge quest  
that is now before you.", Zelda said.  
  
"Yes, I accept, Your Highness.", Nara said as she knelt down on one knee in a bow.  
  
"Good, and may the Goddesses be with you on your quest."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
  
With that, Nara stood and walked out of the Temple of Time and headed for the barracksto  
prepare for the quest.  
  
  
A/N: If you want Part 4, review some more! Err...couldn't resist saying that. ^_^;; 


	4. Chapter 4: Wildfire the Horse Strikes Ba...

The Legend of Zelda: Old Evil, New Hero  
  
Chapter 4: Wildfire the Horse Strikes Back  
  
Disclaimer: I told y'all before. I don't own Zelda, but Nara, Natl, and any other character that you  
don't recognize are mine.  
  
  
Heading for the stables, Nara seriously considered going on the quest to save Hyrule  
without Wildfire. That horse drove her nuts al the time.   
  
"I suppose I'd better go ahead and bring Wildfire along. As much as that horse hates me, a steed  
would be helpful to get from one end of Hyrule to the other.", she muttered to herself as she  
entered the stable and got Wildfire's bridle.   
  
"Okay, you stupid horse(a/n: The horse is smarter than Nara is.), are you going to cooperate and,  
at least, let me put this saddle and bridle on you or do I need to trade you in on a more  
cooperative horse?", she said to the glaring horse, giving the mare an ultimatum.  
  
Wildfire seemed to think it over, then lowered her head to let Nara put the bridle on. After all, her  
favorite thing to do, besides munching on carrots, was to harass the Hylian.  
  
Nara smirked in triumph and slipped the bridle on over the horse's ears and fastened the straps  
that held it in place, then quickly saddled Wildfire before she changed her mind about being  
cooperative. However, when Nara tried to get on Wildfire, the horse sidestepped, making Nara  
lose her balance and fall flat on her face.  
  
She calmly got up off the stable floor, brushed off her armor, and took the reins. She looked the  
horse right in the eye and glared. Wildfire just whinnied and snatched a mouthful of hay and  
munched on it defiantly. Nara pulled the hay from the horse's mouth, earning herself a bite on the  
hand.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to eat with the bridle on.", she said as she gently yanked on the  
reins to emphasize her words. The horse snorted at her and started walking away.  
  
"Oh, no you don't Wildfire. Not without me on you.", she said as she jogged to keep up with the  
horse, then grabbed onto the saddle and pulled herself up, swinging a leg over the horse's back.  
  
"Now, that's better. Where to first?", she muttered to herself, thinking aloud. "How about Lake  
Hylia so I can do some thinking while fishing? I know that I'm supposed to be saving Hyrule, but  
I haven't the foggiest idea of where to begin. Okay, Lake Hylia it is, then. Come, Wildfire."  
  
To Nara and Natl's immense surprise, the horse actually cooperated. However, what they didn't  
know was that Wildfire's plan involved the fences that they would have to go over to get to the  
lake.  
  
"You know, Nara, Wildfire's being unusually cooperative now.", Natl said, her soft red glow  
dimming slightly in curiosity.  
  
"I know, Natl. I wonder what she's planning."  
  
After a couple hours of riding, they finally reached the fences that blocked the entrance to Lake  
Hylia. Nara backed Wildfire up and gently nudged her with her feet.  
  
"Okay, Wildfire, over the fences.", she said and the horse seemed to cooperate, heading for the  
fences at a dead run, except that, when it came time to jump the first fence, the horse skidded to a  
stop, sending her Hylian rider over her head and into the iron fence with a loud "clang!"  
  
"Ow. Wildfire!", she shouted as she painfully stood and climbed back onto the horse.  
  
"Now, over the fences with you!", she stated firmly. Wildfire decided to cooperate this time and  
jumped over the fences, having had her revenge. Nara guided her over to the fishing pond past the  
scarecrows and dismounted. She thought for a few seconds, then dragged the defiant horse  
through the door with her and paid the man 20 rupees to fish. She unstrapped the Master Sword  
and her shield from her back, then placed the shield against a large rock and sat down, leaning  
back against it. Beginning to really relax for the first time since she could remember, she cast the  
line and waited for a fish to bite.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: The idea for this chapter came to me when I was playing through Ocarina of Time again and  
was obsessively trying to catch a big enough "lunker" for the Golden Scale. While I was playing  
through that part, the idea for Nara to stop and fish popped into my head. Please read, then  
review. I can't improve this story without feedback from readers. Flames will be ignored  
completely, so, it's not worth the effort to type out a flame.  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5: Gone Fishin' Or: The Filler C...

Chapter 5: Gone Fishin' (or: "The Filler Chapter, Because the Author Wants to Continue This  
and Doesn't Know How to Go About it -_-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Well...actually, I own the Zelda games(preordered Wind Waker  
^_^), a few Zelda mangas, and the soundtracks to OoT and MM, but that's it! Suing me will get  
you some floss and a few pieces of lint.  
  
~.....~ are thoughts  
****** signals the beginning and end of this chapter, or a scene change. Confusing, ne?  
  
********************************  
As Nara waited for a fish to bite, Natl sitting on her shoulder, and Wildfire waiting for a good  
opporunity to either bite her again or knock her into the fishing pond, she thought about the  
quest that Zelda had given her.  
  
~Now, how in the bloody hell am I supposed to go on a quest, when I have absolutely no idea  
where to begin?~  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a tug on the line. She jumped to her feet, only to  
have Wildfire knock her into the fishing pond.  
  
"Wildfire! Bad horse! No carrots for you!", the Hylian sputtered as she got to her feet and waded  
back to shore. As she looked at the chestnut mare, she could've sworn that the horse was  
smirking. After all, Wildfire lived to make Nara's life miserable, and seeing the anger on her  
face made the carrot deprivation worth it.  
  
*********************************  
Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle, the other soldiers were throwing a party, since, none of them  
much liked Nara, new Hero of Hyrule or not.  
  
"Who wants to make a bet on whether Nara makes it back here sucessful in her quest or not?",  
one of the soldiers asked the others in the squad.  
  
"'Makes if back successful'?! I'm betting that she doesn't make it back at all!", another shouted.  
  
One of the older soldiers remained silent through the whole celebration(I lied when I implied  
that they were ALL celebrating ^_^). He looked up at the others from his seat, with a sharp glare  
underneath the brim of his helmet.  
  
"I'll bet that the young Nara makes it back alive AND successful.", he said, much to the  
amusement to the others.  
  
"It's your money, old timer. It would've been safer if you'd bet against her, but, well, someone  
had to bet for her.", the first soldier snickered.  
  
The older soldier(that almost rhymed!^_^)smirked at his younger comrade.   
  
"You lot are severely underestimating Nara. Sure, she's not good with a sword quite yet, but,  
when has anyone given her the chance to actually improve her swordsmanship skills? The most  
practice she's had with a sword was whenever you lot decide to lock her out of the castle all  
night, forcing her to deal with the Stalchildren. The rest of the time, her only job is drawbridge  
detail. I see a lot of potential in her that you all don't. She has the potential to be one of the best  
fighters in Hyrule, if not THE best. Besides, she must have the Triforce of Courage within her,  
as the Master Sword has chosen her to be the next Hero of Hyrule. Or, are you questioning the  
will of the Goddesses?", he said sternly, causing the others to blink at him in surprise. Some of  
the soldiers grudgingly changed their bets as a result of what their older comrade had said.  
  
"You'd better be right, old timer. I have a lot of rupees on the line here.", one of them said,  
causing the older soldier to smirk again.  
  
"I am."  
*******************************************  
Meanwhile, back at the fishing pond because, well, this chapter would be more boring than it  
already is if I didn't have, at least, one scene change.  
  
Nara was beginning to become frustrated, not only because no fish were biting, but, because she  
still had no idea where to begin on the quest. She stood up and began to walk around the pond,  
Natl flying after her. Wildfire simply snorted and took a bite of the grass surrounding the pond.  
  
"Natl, do you have any ideas on what the hell I'm supposed to be doing?", she asked the fairy.  
  
"Umm...you're supposed to be saving Hyrule?", Natl guessed, her red glow fading slightly in  
confusion.  
  
"I know that, but, exactly HOW am I supposed to be saving it? That's the question."  
  
"Umm...go through dungeons and temples, battling the boss monsters within those dungeons and  
temples until you fight the boss who's causing this whole mess?", the fairy queried.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but where, exactly do I begin? I'm not one to question Her Royal Highness,  
but, how can she send me on a quest with no hints on where to begin? Last I checked, I'm not  
exactly Hero material. I can barely manage to hold a sword, much less fight with any efficiency  
using one."  
  
"Apparently, you have the potential, because, the Master Sword chose you, Nara. Besides, I can  
sense the Triforce of Courage within you. If anyone has to save Hyrule, it's going to be you.",  
Natl said, trying to offer some reassurance to the Hylian.  
  
"Great...so the new Hero of Hyrule is going to be a bumbling fool who can't fight with a sword,  
and whose horse hates her.", Nara said dejectedly.  
  
"Aw, you can fight with a sword well enough. You just don't give yourself enough credit, and  
don't have enough confidence. Look within yourself and you'll see what I'm talking about.", the  
fairy said sagely.  
  
Nara smiled slightly, feeling a little better about herself.  
  
"Thanks Natl. I needed that.", she said.  
  
"No problem! What are friends for?", Natl said brightly.   
  
Just then, Nara's eyes widened as a thought struck her.  
  
"I've got it!", she shouted.  
  
"You've got what?"  
  
"An idea on how to begin this quest! Come on, let's get to the Lost Woods!", she exclaimed as  
she ran to the counter to give the fishing pond dude, who is the great-great-great-grandson of the  
original fishing pond dude, back the fishing pole. She walked back over to Wildfire and,  
deciding to take the horse by surprise, jumped into the saddle, and winced in pain.  
  
"Natl, remind me never to do that again. If I were a guy, that would've hurt a lot more than it  
did, plus it would've endangered any chances of having kids.", she said with a groan. Wildfire  
snorted, and Nara swore that the horse was laughing at her.   
  
"Come on, let's go!", she said as she kicked Wildfire in the sides. Wildfire, seeing another  
perfect opportunity to get on Nara's nerves, took off at a dead run toward the door, that Nara had  
forgotten to open. Nara, seeing the door was still closed, took her right foot out of the stirrup and  
kicked out at the door as they sped toward it, reducing the door to splinters.  
  
"You thought you had me, didn't you, you bloody horse.", she said with a smirk. The horse  
seemed to frown in frustration as they took off across Hyrule Field, heading toward the Lost  
Woods.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Gomen for the extremely long time in updating this. I had a severe case of writer's block  
for this story. Anyway, this is where you, the readers, get to help out. I'm taking temple/dungeon  
names and boss names for the dungeons/temples. I think I'll take 3 dungeon names and 6  
Temple names(about the same as in OoT), and 9 boss names(we know who the "Big Boss" will  
be), and I want the dungeons and Temples to kinda lead up to the cave on Death Mountain  
where Ganon's reviving(I think that's where I stuck him), where Nara's essentially fighting her  
way to Ganon, starting from the Lost Woods. I'm only asking for dungeon and Temple names  
because I don't want to have to write out a trip through an entire dungeon/Temple, just the first  
couple of rooms and the Boss room. Let me hear your ideas in your reviews. Comments/ideas  
will be appreciated(the ideas that I use will be fully credited to those who think them up), flames  
will be used to warm up my computer room.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Going to Kill That Horse

Old Evil, New Hero  
  
Chapter 6: "I'm going to kill that horse..."  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, how many times must I tell you people that I don't own Zelda?! Suing me will only get you   
a ball of lint and used floss. I own all characters that aren't from the games. -_-  
~...................~ are thoughts  
  
************** beginning/end of story and/or scene changes  
  
******************************  
Along the way across Hyrule Field, Wildfire got a mischievious look in her eyes that, if she had been standing   
in front of the horse, Nara definitely would not have liked. The horse had the perfect idea to further her quest of   
driving the Hylian irrevocably insane.   
  
When she sensed that Nara wasn't paying any attention, and that Natl was sleeping comfortably on the Hylian's  
shoulder, Wildfire put her plan into action...she skidded to a complete halt, the momentum throwing the hapless Hylian   
over the horse's head, the fairy waking up just in time to fly to safety.  
  
Unfortunately for Nara, Hylians can't fly, so, she ended up lying on her back, after hitting the ground hard, striking her   
head on a rock in the process. She glared up at the horse, who appeared to be smirking, as darkness was intruding on the   
edges of her field of vision.  
  
~I'm going to kill that horse one of these days...~, was her last thought before she passed out.  
*********************************  
  
The man(yes, it's another nameless character! ^_^;;)was riding home to Kakariko Village when, the next thing he knew,  
a soldier riding on horseback sped by him. Thinking that the woman was on official business, he stopped on the edge of   
the road to let her pass(even though it's a dirt road and he was on a horse, too -_-).  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what business the army has in the Lost Woods. Doesn't she know that those woods are cursed?", the   
man muttered to himself as he noticed the direction in which she was riding.  
  
A few seconds later, he saw the horse skid to a rather sudden stop, throwing the female soldier off its back. When he noticed  
that the woman wasn't moving, he kicked his horse into a gallop to see if he could help.   
  
When he arrived on scene, he noticed a glowing red fairy hovering concernedly(hmm...is that a word? If not,   
then it is now! Bwahahaha!)over the soldier. Not taking the time to wonder what a fairy was doing outside the forest,  
he checked the woman to see if she was still alive.   
  
Satisfied that she was still among the living, he gently picked her up, briefly noticing the sword that was strapped to  
her back. He laid her across the saddle, then climbed on behind her. Grabbing ahold of Wildfire's bridle,   
he headed toward Kakariko Village.  
*************************************  
  
When Nara woke up a few hours later, she looked outside and noticed that it was dark out.  
  
~Ow...my head. Damn horse.~, she thought as she looked around. ~Wait...where am I?~  
  
She looked down and noticed that she was suddenly in a simple red tunic. Her armor and weapons were   
off to one side, out of the way, her shield next to them.  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake.", said a voice.  
  
She looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man standing in the doorway.  
  
"I was on my way home when I saw your horse throw you. So, I decided to stop and help. Being a  
former soldier myself, I decided that it was my duty to help a fellow soldier of the Hylian Army.", he said with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Might I inquire as to where we are?", Nara said.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes you may, and I shall answer. We are in Kakariko Village, and this is my home. You don't   
need to worry about your horse, it's in the stable out back. Now, may I ask you a question, and you don't have to   
answer it if you don't want to. Anyway, why do you have the legendary Master Sword? Only the Hero is able to pull it   
out of its pedestal, and, if you don't mind me saying this, you don't look much like the hero type.", the man said, and Nara   
chuckled bitterly.  
  
"I'm not the hero type. My job at the castle is to guard the drawbridge during the day and help raise it at night. However,   
the Princess and the Master Sword both seem to think I'm some kind of hero. So, the Princess sent me on this quest without   
the slightest clue of what I'm supposed to do to stop this great evil that hasn't shown itself yet.", Nara said, being unintentionally   
vague.  
  
"If Princess Zelda believes that you have the potential to be the current Hero of Hyrule, then it must be true. Her   
visions never lie.", the man said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Yes, I know that she thinks I have the potential to be the Hero, but I wish that I could see the same thing she does.  
In my mind, I'm just a drawbridge guard who's being tossed into a quest that she's not ready for yet.", Nara said with a sigh.  
  
"You may be more ready than you think...", the man started, but was cut off by a panicked Natl flying, at high speed, toward Nara.  
  
"Nara! Stalfos are attacking the village! You must fight them!", the fairy practically shouted in the Hylian's ear.  
  
"You don't have to shout in my ear.", Nara complained as she got out of the bed, still a bit woozy, and took a look at her armor.   
  
~I can't wear all of that right now. I know...I'll just take my breastplate, helmet, gauntlets, and, of course, the Master Sword and   
my shield.~, she thought to herself as she matched actions to her thoughts and picked up the exact pieces of equipment she was thinking about.   
  
Soon, she was ready for battle. She unsheathed the Master Sword and picked up her shield, and headed into the battle.  
  
To be continued...  
********************************************  
A/N: I changed the story a bit because I was suddenly visualizing Nara differently than I originally was...also, I wanted to write   
on this and still have no clue about what kind of dungeons to put into the story. So, Nara and Natl are having a little layover in   
Kakariko Village, and, for the action, various monsters attacking the village.  
  
Reviews will be appreciated, flames will be ignored/used to warm my computer room.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Or: The Author Had...

Old Evil, New Hero  
  
Chapter 7: The Battle Begins(Or: The Author Had Nothing Else to Name This  
Chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I've told y'all before. I don't own Zelda, except for the games, a few  
mangas, and the soundtracks to OoT and Majora's Mask. Otherwise, suing  
me will only get you, at most, 2 cents.   
  
~....................~ are thoughts  
  
***************** is the beginning/end of the story or scene changes.  
  
****************************  
With Natl flying close behind, Nara ran outside to look for the Stalfos.  
  
~Well...fighting Stalfos should give me some practice with the sword.~, she thought to herself.  
  
Then she saw 3 Stalfos near the entrance to Death Mountain Trail. They were about to  
attack the Potion Shop.  
  
"Stop right there, monsters! Take one more step inside this village and I'll have to smite  
the lot of you!", Nara shouted as she ran toward the Stalfos.  
  
The Stalfos looked at the young Hylian and laughed. The one who seemed to be the leader  
of the group took "one more step inside the village".  
  
"Right! This is your last warning! If the rest of you take one more step inside this village, I  
shall be forced to smite you!"  
  
The Stalfos simply laughed at her and each took another step.  
  
"I warned you!", Nara shouted as she ran at the Stalfos, leaping into the air, and, on her way down,   
she brought the Master Sword down on top of the skull of the leader.  
**********************************************************  
The man who had helped Nara came running up, sword in hand. He stopped next to Natl.  
  
"What's going on, Fairy?"  
  
"My name's Natl, and Nara's gotten in over her head trying to take on three Stalfos  
before she's really ready."  
  
"Should I join the battle and help her?"  
  
"No, she'll only run you off and claim that it's her battle to fight. She's desperate for oppotunities  
to practice swordfighting, but I fear she's taking on battles that are still too big for her."  
  
"Then I'll watch. However, if she gets herself into trouble, I'm going in whether she wants me to  
or not."  
  
"I have a feeling that you'll be going into the battle pretty soon.", Natl said with a sigh.  
**********************************************************  
The Stalfos' leader shook its head, then took a swing at Nara with his huge sword. The nimble  
Hylian successfully dodged the blow, then exchanged it for one of her own. The Master Sword  
made a slight ringing sound as it struck the Stalfos leader's shield.  
  
One of the other Stalfos laughed at Nara's attempt to fight, then smashed its shield into her,   
knocking her into the rock face of Death Mountain Trail, her helmet flying off from her head.  
  
Growling slightly, she shakily got up, and assumed a battle stance. She shook her head, trying  
to clear it and bring her vision back into focus.  
  
As the Stalfos approached, she held the Master Sword in a defensive position, ready to defend  
herself, knowing that she wasn't really in any condition to fight.  
  
The next thing she knew, one of the Stalfos swung its sword at her head. She dodged the   
potentially fatal blow, but felt the pain as the sword bit deeply into her right cheek, then felt the  
warmth as blood flowed from the wound. Before she could retaliate with a sword strike of her  
own, the Stalfo smashed his shield into her again, sending her flying back against the rocks.  
  
Spitting out blood, she sat against the rock wall, glaring at the Stalfos, the pain becoming   
more intense as she realized that she couldn't continue the fight.  
**********************************************************  
Meanwhile, the man gripped his sword as he prepared to enter the battle.  
  
To be continued...  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: Yeesh, the first real battle of the fic and Nara blows it. -_-;;  
Anyway, the Stalfos in this fic are the ones from OoT, because the Stalfos  
from Wind Waker would kill Nara within seconds, thus ending this fic rather tragically.  
Any suckiness in this chapter is because I can't write fight scenes really well.  
  
Anyway, C&C welcome, flames will be used to warm my computer room.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Continues

Old Evil, New Hero  
  
Chapter 8: The Battle Continues  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Zelda. If I did, the games would be released more   
  
often. Suing me will get you nothing.  
  
~..................~ Are thoughts  
  
*****************************are scene changes and/or the beginning/end of the   
  
story.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Last time in "Old Evil, New Hero"...  
  
Nara faced off against a trio of Stalfos  
  
that attacked Kakariko VIllage, and, after fighting valiantly, basically lost.  
  
Just as the end of the last chapter rolled around, the mysterious man who  
  
had helped Nara was about to enter the battle.  
  
Who will win? Will the man triumph and scatter Stalfos remains all over  
  
the village? Or will the Stalfos win? Will Nara even stay conscious long  
  
enough to watch the fight? Will the readers strangle the author if she doesn't  
  
start this chapter soon?  
  
For the answers to most of these questions, read on!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Feeling unconsciousness starting to claim her and her vision starting to go dark,  
  
Nara watched as the man jumped in front of her to challenge the Stalfos.  
  
She tried to pick up the Master Sword, her fighting spirit trying to will her back   
  
to her feet, but her body couldn't do her spirit's bidding.  
  
~Damn...I must have hit the rocks harder than I thought.~, she thought as she  
  
watched the man keep the Stalfos from killing her.   
  
As unconsciousness finally won out, she felt hands drag her out of danger and   
  
heard the sound of the Master Sword being dragged along the ground by  
  
a very small person, and, just before she passed out, she realized that  
  
it was one of the men from the village and his child taking her to safety.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The man held his shield up to defend himself as he made sure that the other man  
  
and his daughter(vague enough yet? ^_^;;)had taken Nara to safety, before  
  
turning to face the Stalfos.  
  
"I'm your opponent now. Fight me!", he shouted at them, as he charged toward  
  
them, sword ready to strike. As he ran into sword range of the Stalfos, he swung  
  
his sword, striking the lead Stalfos, while rolling to avoid the retaliatory strike from  
  
the other two monsters.   
  
He rolled to his feet, and immediately swung again, cutting off the Stalfos' sword arm,   
  
leaping to avoid the retaliation strikes from the other Stalfos. On his way down, he decapitated   
  
the Stalfo, its remains dissappearing into dust that immediately blew away.  
  
The man faced the other two Stalfos as they approached him, preparing  
  
to cleave him in two.   
  
They didn't get far because he leaped into the air, just before their swords could  
  
connect with him, and decapitated them both, and the battle was over. The   
  
villagers cheered as the man walked back to his home to check on Nara.  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: This is probably going to be the shortest chapter of this fic. What happened  
  
was, my train of thought derailed while I was typing this fic, and, since my  
  
muse got lost again, I couldn't get it back on track. The result...short chapter.  
  
-_-  
  
Ryoga: Oh, sure...blame it on me. -_-;;  
  
Jen: Well, you did get lost...as usual  
  
Miroku: That is true.  
  
Jen: Miroku? Where'd you come from?!  
  
Miroku: *shrugs and pretends to go into a meditative state*  
  
Jen: *sighs and sweatdrops* In other words, he doesn't want to tell me. -_-  
  
Anyway, comments will be welcome, flames will be used to warm my computer   
  
room.  
  
Ryoga: As usual.  
  
Jen: Shut up. -_-  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! ^_^;; 


	9. Chapter 9: Connecting to the Past

Old Evil ,New Hero  
  
Chapter 9: Connecting to the Past  
  
Nara: Jen doesn't own Zelda, the folks at Nintendo do. So, suing won't do any good.  
  
Natl: *Fluttering around Nara's head* That was very good, Nara.  
  
Nara: Thanks!  
  
Ryoga: *running in* Damn...I missed the disclaimer? I wanted to say it!  
  
Nara and Natl: *sweatdrop as Jen drags Ryoga away, saying something about this not being his story*  
  
~......................~ are thoughts  
  
************************** are the beginning/end of the story or scene changes  
  
So there...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sitting on suprisingly cooperative Wildfire's back, Nara looked out over the vast expanse of Hyrule Field. She noticed that things looked a bit different than they usually did.   
  
Suddenly, she noticed a figure mounted on a red horse with a white mane and tail, approaching her. When the figure got closer, she could see that it was a Hylian man wearing a green tunic and cap, and had a blue fairy fluttering around his head. Furthermore, she noticed that he had the Master Sword sheathed on his back.  
  
Looking at her, the man held up his left hand, with the back of his hand facing her. She looked on in amazement as the symbol for the Triforce of Courage began to glow. She looked down at her right hand and noticed the same symbol glowing on the back of her hand.  
  
~Could this be? That I'm descended from that man? That's the legendary Hero of Time!~, she thought. ~So that's why the Princess allowed me to remain in the army, even though I'm a screwup.~  
  
As if reading her thoughts, the man shook his head.  
  
"No. You're not descended from me. You're my reincarnation. I'm reincarnated everytime Ganon's about to rise to power, so I can continue fighting him. You bear my spirit this time. You're destined to fight Ganon. No need to fear. My spirit will guide you through the Triforce of Courage. From the experiences in my other lives, I can tell you that the battles ahead will not be easy. You must train in the use of a sword so you can wield the Master Sword better. Quite frankly, that battle against those Stalfos was painful to watch."  
  
Nara scowled at him.   
  
"Painful to watch? How about painful to fight?"  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"I'll bet. I must go now. After I leave, you'll wake up. Until we meet again, farewell.", he said as he kicked the horse's sides and left.  
  
******************************************************  
  
~I'm the reincarnation of the Hero of Time?~, Nara thought as she returned to consciousness.  
  
The man who had helped her earlier came over at the sound of her awakening.  
  
"You're awake. That's good. For a minute there, I was afraid that the Stalfos had done you in.", he said.  
  
"They nearly did.", Nara said, rubbing a sore spot on her head.  
  
"So, what made you decide to become a soldier, if you don't mind my asking? Not many Hylian women decide to join up."  
  
Nara shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. Mom and Dad are farmers near where the ranch used to be. I couldn't get the hang of farming, and, I guess, something told me to join the army. I haven't done much fighting, except against the Stalkids that lurk in Hyrule Field at night, when the guys decide to lock me out of the castle. Other than that, I've mostly been on drawbridge duty...in charge of checking out everyone who crosses the bridge into the castle, during the day. Then, I help raise the damn thing at night. Now, the Princess has sent me on this quest for Hyrule, with no clues as to where to start."  
  
The man nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out.", the man said. "If you're determined enough, you'll figure out what to do."  
  
"I suppose.", Nara said with a yawn.  
  
The man stood up.  
  
"I'll go make supper. You need to get some rest. You still haven't recovered from your injuries."  
  
Biting back a response of "No duh!", or something to that effect, Nara nodded as she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
To be continued....  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: And something about Nara's revealed. I chose the title to this fic on purpose, and that dream sequence in the beginning was what the title refers to. Anyohe who's played the games should recognize Link.  
  
Also, to those just now reading this fic for the first time...I started this fic well before Wind Waker was released, so, I'm using Ocarina of Time for the references in the story.  
  
Anyway, comments and constructive criticism welcome...flames will be used for my burgers.  
  
Ryoga: Why do you always say that?  
  
Miroku: I believe it is because Lady Jen wants people to review the story with either praise or suggestions on how to improve the story.  
  
Jen: That's it exactly! ^_^  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10: Insert Humorous Title Here

Old Evil, New Hero  
  
Chapter 10: [Insert Humorous Title Here]  
  
Nara: I'll say the disclaimer again.  
  
Jen: *nods* Go ahead.  
  
Nara: *removes her helmet and tucks it under her arm* Jen doesn't own The Legend of  
  
Zelda, Nintendo does. Suing will do no good and it will only piss her off.  
  
Jen: Good, Nara. You even managed to mention that suing me would piss me off. ^_^  
  
Nara: *nods, putting her helmet back on* Thanks. I've seen you angry. It is not a pretty  
  
sight.  
  
Glenn(from Chrono Cross...I don't own it either, Square does): I've seen her get angry  
  
when killed by a boss character that she should have been able to beat in my game.  
  
Jen: *vein pops on her forehead as she grabs Einlanzer and thwaps Glenn upside the  
  
head with the flat of the sacred sword's blade*  
  
Glenn: Ow...anyone have a Cure or Heal element? Dario, I've failed you...*passes out*  
  
Jen: Tch...that was a little overdramatic. Anyway...on with the story! ^_^;;  
  
~.......................~ are thoughts  
  
************************signals a scene change and/or the beginning/end of the chapter.  
  
Got it, yet? Good...I think...  
  
****************************************************  
  
A few days later(since writing Nara's recovery would be boring), Nara and the man were  
  
standing in Hyrule Field, sparring.  
  
"You're still holding your sword too loosely. Tighten your grip a bit. If you hold the sword  
  
too loosely, it makes it easier for an enemy to disarm you.", the man commented  
  
helpfully.  
  
Nara tightened her hold on the hilt of the Master Sword, and readied herself for the next  
  
onslaught.  
  
"Ready?", the man asked. Nara, carefully watching the man's every move, nodded.  
  
The man ran at her, sword poised to strike. Nara waited until he was in range, then  
  
jumped over his sword strike, landing behind him, and gently poked him in the back of  
  
the neck with the Master Sword.  
  
"Got you.", Nara said with a grin.  
  
"You're getting better, but you're still a bit clumsy with a sword. However, with practice,  
  
you'll become a swordsman...err...swordsperson worthy of the title Hero of Hyrule."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's great, Nara!", Natl said as she hovered excitedly around Nara's head.  
  
"I still don't exactly know what to do on this quest. Nor do I know exactly what the quest  
  
is.", Nara said, a confused look on her face. "All I know is that it has something to do  
  
with Ganon coming back, even though he's been dead since before I was born."  
  
"What do you know about Ganon?", the man asked.  
  
"Just what I've learned about him in school. He was king of the Gerudo thieves until he  
  
decided to take over Hyrule, but the Hero stopped him. Everytime Ganon came back,  
  
the Hero would appear and stop him. Apparently, I'm the Hero this time, though I'm not  
  
sure why."  
  
"Have you had any strange dreams?"  
  
"Well, while I was unconscious after that battle agains thoe Stalfos, a man who I assume  
  
is the Legendary Hero came to me and told me that I was his reincarnation for this  
  
generation."  
  
The man stared at her in awe, then knelt down on one knee.  
  
"Then, you are the one. The one who was chosen by the Triforce to bear the spirit of  
  
the Hero of Legend. The Master Sword is proof of that. Only the Hero may wield the  
  
Legendary Sword. I can't believe that I'm sparring with the Hero."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Your dream proves that you're the Hero. The Legendary Hero himself told you.", the  
  
man sheathed his sword, still muttering to himself.  
  
Sweating a bit nervously, Nara sheathed the Master Sword, then headed back toward  
  
Kakariko Village.  
  
"I'll just be on my way, then.", she said.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going on to the Lost Woods. I'm not sure what I'll find there, but something tells me  
  
that I should start there."  
  
"You be careful. It's been centuries since someone last wandered into the Lost Woods,  
  
but, surely there's still magic there that no outsider can understand."  
  
Nara shuddered, remembering the stories of people going into the woods and never  
  
coming out, and the stories of those same people turning into monsters.  
  
"I'll be careful. I don't plan on turning into a monster."  
  
With that, she ran to the village to prepare for her departure.  
  
**************************************************  
  
About an hour later, she was fully armed and armored, deciding to keep the red tunic,  
  
and decided to just wear her breastplate over the tunic, as well as her helmet, wrist  
  
guards, and shin guards. She really didn't feel like getting into the chain mail that she  
  
had worn before starting the quest.  
  
Wildfire was also being unusually cooperative, which made Nara suspicious.  
  
As they rode across Hyrule Field toward the Lost Woods, Nara felt an increasing sense  
  
of danger.  
  
~Yes...this is where I'm supposed to start.~, she thought. ~I sense danger coming from  
  
the woods. Not sure what, but danger nonetheless.~  
  
She mentally prepared herself for whatever was awaiting her arrival in the Lost Woods.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: Heh...after a very long time since my last update, I finally add a chapter to this  
  
story. Again, to the readers just now starting this story...this story isn't consistent with  
  
Wind Waker because I started it long before Wind Waker was released, so, I use  
  
Ocarina of Time for my geographical references.   
  
Heh...now I get to think of a danger to put in the Lost Woods that hasn't been done to  
  
death already. I ended the layover at Kakariko because I ran out of ideas and having  
  
Nara continuously fight monsters would get ridiculous after awhile...not to mention  
  
boring. So, she and Natl are back on the quest.  
  
Comments/constructive criticism/reviews stating your undying love for the author will be  
  
appreciated. Flames will be used to warm up my computer room and the flamer fed to  
  
Volvagia.  
  
Until next time... 


	11. Chapter 11: Over the River and Through t...

Old Evil, New Hero

Chapter 11: Over the River and Through the Woods

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda. The good folks at Nintendo do. If I did own Zelda, then 1) I'd be a very wealthy individual and 2) the next Zelda game would be out already, but I don't, so

suing me will get you a ball of lint and a used tissue.

On with the story...

Nara looked around as she rode Wildfire, at a walking pace, through the woods.

"Something's not right, here," she grumbled to herself as the feeling that something was wrong grew stronger.

"I should try to follow this feeling."

"Good idea, Nara," Natl agreed as she sat on the Hylian's shoulder.

The feeling grew stronger as the small group approached a boulder in the woods.

"Great...that's just great...how the hell am I supposed to move that!" Nara complained.

"I don't have any bombs!"

"But there's a bomb flower right next to the boulder, Nara," Natl explained calmly.

"If you hit it with your sword, it'll blow up, taking the boulder with it."

"Oh," Nara said sheepishly, a bead of sweat running down the side of her head.

She unsheathed the Master Sword and struck the bomb flower once, then ran back to a safe distance, Natl and Wildfire following. A few seconds later, the bomb flower exploded, taking the boulder with it. Underneath the boulder, there was a staircase leading down.

"I wonder where that goes. Well, only one way to find out," she said as she tied Wildfire to a sturdy tree and unhooked her shield from her back.

Taking a deep breath to muster her courage, she started down the stairs, ready for anything. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked around. The area was huge. There were massive stone columns supporting the underground structure, and the walls were lined with bricks of marble.

"Okay, now I know I'm in the right spot," she said to the fairy. "Let's get this over with."

With that, she headed toward the door at the end of the first chamber.

To be continued...

A/N: Yes, this shortchapter was just to get Nara into the first dungeon, as well as to add another chapter to this fic. I'll try not to go so long without an update in the future(writing this will most likely get easier as Zelda 2005 gets closer to release and I'm more in that "Zelda Mood").

I'm trying to do things that haven't already been done to death in the games. So, she's probably not going to collect anything, just defeat the bosses of the dungeons to eliminate their evil. She might get a few new weapons, though.

In the games, the dungeon entrances were fairly obvious(in the original Zelda, most of the dungeon entrances were massive above-ground structures, for example). My dungeon entrances will be more subtle(blow up a boulder, burn down a tree, things like that).

As usual comments/constructive criticism/undying love for the author will be appreciated. Flames will be used to heat up my room and the flamer will be fed to Volvagia.

Until next chapter...


End file.
